Reoccurring Nightmare
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: Summery: Something is haunting Pirika's dreams, but could it be more than a dream, and how can she stop it? Might be made into a longer story later, depending on if you like it!
1. The Dream

DarkTaoAngel: New story, yay! Finally I got around to making some new stories, so I hope they are good, especially this one, but it probably won't be. R&R anyway plz! I still don't own Shaman King; the only thing I own is the plot!

She sat by the window for who knows how long, staring solitarily out at the traffic below. It was the middle of the night, the time when most people would be asleep, but she could not sleep for fear that she would have the same dream that she had had for the past week. It haunted her whenever she so much as closed her eyes for more than a minute, and now she had bags under her eyes because she hadn't gotten much sleep for the a total of three days now, all because of the nightmare.

She was getting very tired now, she couldn't stay awake for much longer. She tried to fight of the feeling of sleepiness that was overwhelming her, but to no success. Eventually sleep crept over her, and she was once again pulled into that never ending nightmare that was fear.

The nightmare was based solely upon the person she loved, but she never told him, and she feared she never would if the nightmare came true. She began to toss in her sleep, trying desperately to wake up, but she seemed unable to.

_She was walking the streets of Tokyo, just like every other normal day. She rounded a corner, however, and found herself face to face with him. She wanted to tell him then that she liked him, but she wasn't sure what he would say in response._

_She remained silent, as he walked away, and she wished that she had told him, because what happened next she was unprepared for. He took a different route, so as not to disturb her walking, so this time he walked across the street, unaware of the car that was speeding towards him._

Pirika shuddered in her sleep, knowing only too well what was to happen next.

_The brakes failed as the reckless driver tried to yell for him to move out of the way, but too late. The ambulance was called, as she watched silently from the sidelines, unable to prevent the inevitable. The diagnosis was made, and she didn't even have time to tell him the truth. Now she never could._

She wanted to prevent it, even if it was just a dream, because she couldn't keep herself from thinking about it. She just wanted to make it all go away, she wasn't sure why she was even dreaming it, but she was.

_She could hear the doctors announce the one thing she didn't want to hear. He had lost too much blood and was going to die._

It was just a dream, right? No reason to get all worked up, no such thing was going to happen, but she still couldn't shake this bad feeling, like she was having this dream for a reason, not just coincidence.

_She could be heard crying as the doctors called for her to hear the news. All she wanted to do is tell him that she loved him, even if he didn't love her back. _

She kept reliving the same events in her mind, unaware that she was dreaming, it seemed so real to her. She ran through them over again, making sure it was the same each time, hoping against all odds that it would change to something peaceful, but it never did, and that was all she could dream at night.

_The car came out of nowhere, turning surprisingly. The brakes gave way as the car collided with..._

She woke with a start and shouted, "Ren!"

DarkTaoAngel: I know, not that great of a first chappie, but it will get better, give it time. I'm not sure how I got this idea, but it just came to me out of nowhere, so I thought I would use it. Please review!


	2. Unexpected Accident

DarkTaoAngel: I don't own Shaman King, I own this incredibly short story, though. It is going to be only a few chapters more, then I will start another, so please give me some ideas, and view my profile, see if you like any of my ideas!

She awoke with cold sweat pouring down her face, and a sense of fear in her unusually small pupils. She thought about what she had dreamt about, it seemed so real, yet it could not happen because she could not see the future, so why was she dreaming about it?

It was the same as every other night, and she could not get it out of her thoughts. She just wanted it all to end; her screams of terror into the night were bound to frighten someone sooner or later, and she was beginning to become frightened herself.

She sat up straight, her breathing coming in heavy gasps, panting as she fought back the two feelings that were trying to express themselves, anger and fear. She was also tearful at the thought that this was no ordinary dream. She had no idea of what she would do if it ever came true, much less that it was her fault if it did.

She staggered to her feet, unable to sleep any longer, and stared out of the window once again. She saw people outside still, driving to wherever they had to go. _Carefree and happy is what they are. I wish I_ _could be happy, not after this nightmare happened; now I can not seem to feel any good emotions, only whatever I felt in the dream. And the worst part is that I can not control it, it will not go away no matter what I do to try to stop it. It scares me, not just because it is Ren, but because I am the only one who can see it. Well, if it does happen, I will make sure I do anything to stop it._

Pirika truly felt this way; she did not want anyone to fall because of her carelessness. She would make sure that Ren did not go anywhere near that place, she would even follow him if she had to.

By the time the sun finally came up Pirika was already dressed and ready to start the day. She was still worried about the dream, but she just had to make sure nothing like that ever happened, even though she did not know when it was going to happen anyway.

She breathed deeply before walking downstairs as if in a trance, no sign of any emotion on her face, though it was hard as her thoughts were racing.

Many of the other inhabitants to the Asakura house were not awake yet, thought Tamara was up fixing breakfast early, and Ren was training outside, and otherwise everyone else was still sleeping. She looked out the window at Ren, prepared to silently and distantly watch his every move to find out if her nightmare was the truth.

After everyone had awakened, with Yoh last, and breakfast had been finished, Ren started out on a walk to who knows where. Pirika was prepared to follow, so she quickly slipped away from the others and followed him.

It was late into the day before she admitted it would not happen. She walked off to meet Tamara and Anna at the mall, to relieve some of the feelings of fear that were depleting now, but not yet gone. She figured that Ren would just go home, he must have been done with his 'shopping' by now too, but she was not even aware that he was not shopping for himself.

She said goodbye to her friends and was heading home, taking the short route so as to meet up with Ren if he was still out. She turned a corner and saw him, but avoided bumping into him like the dream her had done. He took another route to avoid her as well, and the next sound that met her ears as she turned around sharply, were the screeching of faulty brakes as Ren crossed the street….

DarkTaoAngel: I am warning you now; this story does not have a happy ending, as far as I am concerned. Some people might make it out as something slightly happy, but that is your opinion, and you should read it to find out. Please review, only one chapter left!


	3. Even in Death

DarkTaoAngel: The last chapter befuddled many people, all of those who reviewed were wrong, however. And I am sorry to those that wanted a happy story, I wanted to write one just for you, and I did, just not this one…. I still hope you like it, and please read my others to find out which one is happy!

She turned around just in time to see the car wheeling around, trying to avoid him as best he could, but the brakes on his car failed. Pirika knew this day would come, and she had prepared for it all the while she was dreaming about it. She knew what to do to save the one she loved beyond all others now.

She darted out into the middle of the street, pushing Ren out of the way as the car just barely missed him, before he could even turn around to see it. He was shoved in the opposite direction of the car, falling to the ground beside the street, left to watch as the one whom he had secretly had affections for risk her life for him.

Pirika had no time to escape as the car slammed into her instead of Ren, heavy metal colliding with her back as she ran. She was flung to the ground as the car came to a complete stop, having had the brakes working after all, but it was much too late for Pirika.

She was sprawled upon the ground, nasty flesh wounds on her back, arms, and legs as they skidded against the hard cement. A puddle of blood was all that surrounded her, drenching her torn clothing with the maroon liquid.

Ren was forced to watch from the sidelines as she was hit. Shock and disbelief filled his golden eyes as he ran frantically to her side, supporting her head as he cradled her nearly lifeless body in his arms. Though the blood flowed freely, coating his clothes as well, he did not seem to care. He held her one last time, as no one could have lived through that strike, and told himself repeatedly not to cry.

No matter how hard he tried the tears began leaking out of his eyes, and before long he was sobbing uncontrollably, mourning over the fact that the love of his life was soon to die in his arms.

He had yet to tell her how he felt towards her, either due to fear of what she would say, or anger at himself for having fallen in love in the first place. Yet, as he held her in his blood-drenched arms, he felt as though he could finally say what he felt, that which came from deep in his heart.

He began sobbing more consistently, as he summoned up the courage to tell her. It was hard, but he finally let the words "I love you" escape his mouth, before another outburst of tears came.

Upon hearing these words Pirika did not care what was to happen to her, and everything in the world was not important to her anymore. All she now felt was happiness, no longer in any pain. He had told her the one thing she wanted to hear the most, and now she felt happy with her life, even though it was to end soon.

She was fading fast, but before she left she managed to choke out one last thing to Ren. "I love you, too", then she became silent, never to speak again.

Ren was deeply saddened about her death, a sadness deep in his heart was lingering, but one thing remained certain as he continued to cradle his loved one in his arms for a little while longer, they had loved each other, and they always would, even in death.

DarkTaoAngel: sob that was by far my saddest chapter yet, but I still owe you all a happy one, right? Well, if I get a few more reviews then I will make sure that it happens, so review please! And I am sorry it is so sad, I did not intend for it to be this sad, but it just turned out this way, but I still hope that you will review!


	4. Meant to Be

DarkTaoAngel: I was surprised by how many people suggested that I make a fourth chapter. I was not intending on it, but I can not let my fans down! This will more than likely be the last chapter to this story, unless someone requests otherwise!

Ren was so distraught by Pirika's death that he was prepared to kill himself right then, but there was something holding him back. She had given him a reason to live, to bring her back to the world of the living, so that they could be together always. There was only one way to see her at that point in time, and he would not even have to be the Shaman King.

The others found out about Pirika, and Horo was the most devastated, other than Ren. They spent days thinking of plans to resurrect her, but there was only one way, and they all knew that it would cost them something in return.

Anna would never let them use her services without doubling, even tripling, their training, but it was something that they could deal with. Ren was glad that there a way for them to be together at last, but even Anna could not promise them anything.

After much consideration Anna told them that she would help them and, on that day when she would perform that task, it was all down to her prowess at being an itako that counted.

She chanted spells, recited sutras, and called forth all of the power that she could, but in the end even she could do nothing.

Everyone was shocked by the fact that Anna had finally admitted defeat, but what was more, Pirika was gone, too far gone to come back.

Ren too had admitted defeat to himself, but never to what of Pirika he had left. She was with him, wherever he was, in his heart. And that was what made him try harder, to become the Shaman King and bring back her soul.

The tournament was back on, and all of the shamans fought their hardest, especially Ren, who had a true reason to work for it, and he never gave up.

Though Anna said that the reason she could not be brought back was because her body was far too mangled and her soul was permanently gone from this world, Ren did not try to argue as he would have normally.

He never gave up on Pirika, intrusting all of his hope on becoming Shaman King, but it all seemed too far off to achieve. He tried, and won most every competition that was given to him, and he made his way up to the finals.

Though this was the test to see if he was strong enough to do something this tough, there was still the hope that, even if he lost, she would be there for him.

He kept trying, just for her, and only the future could decide whether or not he would get the satisfaction of achieving what he set out to do. Only time would tell whether it was really meant to be….

'Wherever he was, she would be there, in his heart, and her presence would make him strong.'

DarkTaoAngel: Sorry if you were all expecting a spectacular ending, one which I could not give you. I wrote this very fast, so I might revise it later, or just make a completely new one. I hope that I get some reviews anyway, as I want some thoughts on this chapter too!


End file.
